Crimson Rain
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: Tsuna and Enma get kidnapped. No one knows where they are and the guardians have to band together when they find out that they were both sent to the time of Primo!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Tsuna walks into his office at about 5:30PM, he notices that something is wrong. He shrugs it off muttering to himself about all the paper work he has to do. At about 7, his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, walks in looking a bit nervous.

"What happened this time?" Tsuna asks.

"Well, you have to go help out Shimon. Enma went out to help since one of our allied families under attack but they him pinned down and they need help." Gokudera said.

"Okay. I'll send out Kyoya to help them." Tsuna said while sighing.

"The problem is Hibari already on a mission. Everyone else is busy but Yamamoto and me."

"Well, I'll just have to send out you and Yamamoto together. Promise not to fight with each other please?" Tsuna pleaded.

"Of course, Juudamae! You don't have to worry about us!" Gokudera said proudly leaving the office.

Tsuna continued on his paper until about midnight. He was at his ropes end with his paper work. Going at it for 5 hours strait didn't put him in a good mood.

"Maybe I should duel with Kyoya when he gets back." Tsuna mumbled to himself when he took a stroll through the gardens to clear his head.

He got so wrapped up in his thoughts though that he didn't know there was a person behind him until reached out and pressed a chloroform soaked cloth against his mouth.

He gave a feeble muffled cry before he had to succumb to the darkness.

**About the same time with Shimon**

The Shimon family, engaged in battle for about 2 days, arrived to clear up a dispute between families. They didn't know that an enemy family was lying in wait for the Vongola to come.

Caught off guard they were pressed until only Enma, Shitt P., and Adelheid were left. They were able to send a letter to Vongola HQ asking for help.

"Enma-kun! We have a letter that we're going to get help from Vongola!" Shitt P. yelled to Enma, Boss of Shimon.

"I knew that Tsuna-kun would help us!" Enma said proudly.

"Enma! Keep your eyes on the battle in front of you!" Adelheid scolded.

As Shimon was about gain the upper hand somebody came up behind Enma, they pressed a chloroform soaked cloth against his mouth and dragged him into the woods.

Adelheid and Shitt P. were wrapped up in their battles to notice until it was too late. All they could do was cry out in vain as their boss got taken away.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction so don't hate on it to to much. I know it's kind of not good, but please rate and review please!**

**I also know it's short so sorry about that. I just couldn't think of anything else to put!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_405 years in the past. About 8:30PM_

"Oi, Primo! Are you trying to skip out on your paper work again?" G yelled down the hall when he says Primo, Giotto/ Ieyasu Sawada, walk out of his office.

"No? Why would you think that?" Giotto asked incredulously.

"Then where are you going?" G asked his boss.

"I think I deserve a break from the paper work so I'm going to the gardens for a bit." Giotto said while walking away towards the gardens.

"How about I join you then?"

_No, I'm good. _Giotto screamed in his mind. He instead said, "Sure, why not?"

Therefore, the two best friends walked to the gardens. When they got there, they expected it to be empty. The gardens were not in fact empty though. Two people, their faces hidden in shadows, were holding kids no older then teenagers. One of the teens has brown gravity defying hair, the other with bright red hair. Both of the teens slung over their shoulders.

"Who are you?" Giotto said going into boss mode.

"I am one of the underlings for the Nastra family." The one holding the brown haired child said.

"What are you saying? The Nastra family was destroyed a few years back. It's impossible for you to be part of that family since there's no boss." G said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You'll see sooner or later how wrong you were." Said the second man holding the red haired teen.

Before the two best friends could react, though they were struck in the nerve at the base of the neck, knocking them into paralyses. G could only look on as the person who struck his boss and him, pick his boss up like a sack of potatoes and walk off into the woods with the teenagers. That's when G fell into an abyss of blackness.

**_With the prisoners_**

Tsuna awoke to his arms being chained to the wall. He was in a kneeling position. He looked to his right and say, Enma chained to the wall. Before he could say anything, he heard someone speak beside him in Italian.

"I see that you're awake," The voice said.

Tsuna turned his head to the left and his eyes widened in surprise. There in front of him in the same predicament as him and Enma was Vongola Promo himself.

"Who are you exactly?" Tsuna asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm Giotto Sawada, Vongola Primo. And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. And the person next to me is Kozarto Enma, Shimon Decimo." Tsuna said apprehensively. He was hoping that Primo wouldn't freak out to bad.

"Did you just say Decimo to Shimon _and _Vongola?"

"Yes, I did."

Giotto was slightly ecstatic that his family lasted for that long. However, was slightly put about that a kid was involved in the mafia. "How old were you when you became a mafia boss?" Giotto asks Tsuna, concern in his voice.

"I inherited the title Decimo when I was 16. I am now 20." Tsuna replied looking steadily at Giotto, his eye never wavering.

At about that time Enma let out a little groan as he opened his eyes. He looked over to his left and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tsuna, and next to him _another Tsuna?!_

"Um…Tsuna-kun? Why are there two of you?" Enma asked questioningly.

"Enma, um I think we're either in Primo's time or he's in ours. I think the latter's wrong." Tsuna said in a calming voice to Enma going from Italian to Japanese.

"You're Japanese?" Primo inquired.

"Yes, they are!" A voice boomed merrily from the entrance.

"What do you want Nastra? I thought you were over your grudge against us?" Tsuna said venom in his voice.

"Wow, we got some attitude here don't we? Are we going to have to discipline you?" He looked around to his partner who was hanging in the shadows.

"Hai, hai. Discipline me all you want but you're not going to get much results." Tsuna said cheekily.

The man just started laughing and suddenly struck out at Tsuna slapping him in the face, making a little trickle of blood come out the side of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tsuna mocked.

"I think something needs to be done about you. What do you think Caio?"

"We chain him up and throw darts at him?"

"That's great idea. Caio, take him with us will you?"

The man named Caio walked towards Tsuna and unchained from the wall. He then proceeded to use those chains as handcuffs and dragged Tsuna out of the dungeon room.

Giotto and Enma, who were there the whole time, were starring in shock watching the exchange between the two men. Primo broke the tension first and spoke.

"Well, can't say that he's not outspoken."

"Yes, Tsuna-kun was like in hostage situations." Enma muttered still shocked.

"What do you mean hostage situations?"

"Me and Tsuna-kun would get kidnapped a lot when we were just starting out as a boss. We still can't figure out how they managed to kidnap us as much as they did.

"But they always somehow managed it if they were strong enough, usually by drugging us. However, whenever we were taken together, Tsuna-kun would always talk like that to the kidnappers. I think he got that attitude by hanging around his Cloud Guardian too long." Enma chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe you boys are involved in the mafia when you're still so young." Giotto muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tsuna-kun told me that he actually started training to be a mafia boss at 13. He never wanted to be the boss though. He had a Spartan tutor sent to his door and was trained through what I would say, very unreasonable measures." Enma chuckled. "He would always test him. He only learned when he was in combat though. They say that he might be able to rival you since you both use the same weapons and techniques."

"What do you mean same weapon and techniques?"

"Tsuna-kun uses gloves like you and uses Zero Point: Break Through."

"Another question, if you are the successors then why do you have no rings?"

"Tsuna-kun had a bad feeling that something would happen to the rings if he were to carry it around. He told me about it and his Hyper Intuition is never wrong. We both decided to keep our rings and his gloves in a safe place so that nothing would happen to them."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier if you just kept them so that you could fight of the attackers?"

"But what if they succeeded in taking us? Then we would have no weapons and they would most likely destroy the rings."

"I see."

The door banged open then and Tsuna got dumped on the ground, along with two men coming in and unchaining Giotto and Enma. Before they could do, anything though the door was slammed shut and locked. (**AN: The door is iron and is incredibly dense. It would be impossible to break even with Tsuna's X-Burner.)**

Enma rushed over to Tsuna to make sure his friend was okay. He wasn't. They found that he had cuts and bruises all over him. Tsuna was out cold from a kick to the head.

It took quite a while for Tsuna to wake up. While asleep though, Enma updated Giotto on what happened to him. Giotto listened intently to his story. Enma told Giotto about how he got taken away from the battle field. After another half an hour of waiting, they heard a soft groan come from Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you okay? For the most part?" Enma asked as soon as he reached the side of his best friend.

"No", Tsuna struggled to sit up against the wall. "They actually threw knives at me like I was a target. They suck at aim though so that's good."

**With 10th generation guardians.**

Gokudera was pacing up and down the hallway outside of his boss' office. Yamamoto came around the corner to see his friend pacing. He walked up to him and started talking.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. It's not your fault that he got taken."

"Shut it baseball idiot. Of course it's my fault. I was supposed to help him with his paper work; instead, I skipped out dumping it on him. I'm the worst right hand man ever." Gokdera spat at Yamamoto.

"Come now. We can't give up hope. I think I have a solution to this problem." Yamamoto smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Like a baseball idiot like you could think of a solution."

"Hey now, I think now and again. Moreover, I also found a letter addressed to us Guardians. It says that they went to the past, in Primo's time. I contacted Verde and he said that he would help us go back in time. But we have to find our own way back. So figure out how you're gonna tell Haru about this while I tell Hibari what's happened to Tsuna the best I can. Then you have to get the rest of the Guardians together for a meeting so we can brief everyone on what's going to happen." Yamamoto said losing his smiley attitude.

"Fine." Gokudera grumbled

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said smiling again, waking off to tell Hibari what happened.

Gokudera was about to walk off and find Haru when something stopped him. He noticed a paper casually dropped on the floor, but what made him stop was it was written in G-Letters.

"What the hell?" Gokudera muttered.

The paper said that it was too risky to say anything inside of the mansion in case that someone could be relying information to the people who took Tsuna. Underneath that, it said what he actually had to do.

_Okay then._ Gokudera thought. He stalked off down the hall and told the guardians to meet in the gardens and speak in Japanese when talking.

* * *

**Sorry but I'm not used to using the site so I put the wrong one up. Sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adelheid stalked down the hall of the Vongola HQ. They have suffered a great blow since Enma was taken away. They somehow pulled through with the battle and won with the aid of Yamamoto and Gokudera. They left soon after saying that they got wind of their boss getting kidnapped too. After everyone got patched up, Adelheid called everyone for a meeting calling on the Vongola for assistance.

After Vongola was briefed in the meeting of what happened to Enma, Shimon was briefed on what might have happened to Tsuna, they adjourned the meeting and said that they would be having a meeting with Verde about what they would do to go back in time.

Adelheid hated the perverted scientist. In addition, to be asking for his help was unbearable. Since a certain accident that she doesn't like to think about she hated Verde. With a passion.

That's why she stalked down the hall. She has to go meet with Verde and Reborn since she was closest to Enma. Reborn and Gokudera are also there. They are to brief everybody after on what they have to do.

She walked up to two double doors that would serve as their prep room in which they would be briefed in what Verde was going to do. She opened the doors and walked in on Gokudera already there sitting next to Reborn. Verde seemed to be explaining something at the head of the table.

"Hello Adelheid-san." Verde greeted when she walked into the room. All she did was glare at him while sitting farthest away she could possibly get from Verde.

"Um…As I was saying before Adelheid-san came in was that I would be putting you into a machine that takes you directly where you want to go. You're gonna have to be specific though. If you think around the lines of 'Please take me to where Tsuna and Enma are', then it will most likely take you somewhere completely different. Also it'll only take you to the past. You'll have to find your own way back.

"But I don't think it'll be a problem because if you gather all the guardians together with their sky flames. Then think of what time and what place you want to go back to,_ specifically_, then it might take you back." Verde finished as if he was bored.

"What do you mean by specifically?" Gokudera asked.

"What I mean is that you can't say, 'take Juudaime home', that won't work because it's too vague. If you say 'take me back to xxxx in Sicily, Italy', then that would work fine." Verde explained monotonously. "Are there any other questions?"

"No, when is it that you'll have the machine up and running?" Reborn asked before anyone could ask a question.

"I'll have it up and running in about a day. If we're done here I'll be going back to my lab." Verde left the room with a bored expression.

"Go brief your families." Reborn ordered curtly getting up and leaving himself.

"That was short." Adelheid said still sitting at the table.

"I better brief the baseball idiot so he can tell everyone else." Gokudera said as he too got up left.

_What should I tell everyone? Also, why does Gokudera not tell everyone himself? _Adelheid mused. She made no move to leave the room. What she didn't know was that someone had been watching the entire meeting.

**Shimon Primo**

"What do you mean Vongola's Primo has been kidnapped?" Cozarto, Shimon's Primo, snapped.

"Exactly what I said, he has been taken when G, his Storm Guardian, made a report about him being attacked and Primo taken while they were caught off guard at a surprise attack from behind." One of Shimons minions stated. "They have requested that you got there and help them out one last time since they have no means of contacting anyone else, for obvious reasons. So I will schedule you a boat to Italy as soon as possible." The minion left before Cozarto could say anything against it.

"Well, I guess that's that then, should start packing soon." He muttered to himself as he got up and went to his chambers to pack.

After the surprisingly quick job of catching a boat, which only took a day, the Shimon Primo set off to Italy to help his best friend. The journey about 2-3 days so by the time he arrived, the Vongola was in quite a sight from having no boss.

Cozarto walked in to the Guardians running around trying to find something to occupy their time while they tried not to worry about their boss. They had to stay to the mansion so they could be together if anything came up considering their bosses abduction.

Even Alaude was nervous for his boss.

"Hello, Cozarto", G said as he walked up to his old friend. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. As you heard, Giotto's missing. We need your help because if word got out that Vongola's boss is missing it is impossible to look for him. The enemies are Nastra." G made a 'follow me' motion and set off down the corridor to his left.

**10****th**** Generation**

Everyone crowded into Verde's lab as he explained what would be happening when everyone time traveled back to the past.

What would happen is that the Vongola would go first and explain what happened to the first generation of Vongola guardians. There will be massive headaches as side effects so they would most defiantly pass out in the gardens of the mansion before they could explain a thing. After 24 hours, Verde will send Reborn with Shimon to help if the Vongola are in trouble. They can also back up story that Vongola told them. Verde made it so that whenever they said something about the future it won't affect anything in the slightest.

"Are there any questions? None. Good. You're going to all have to agree on one place to meet up in the past so I suggest you do it now and make sure you all agree on it before you do. I suggest that it's by the Vongola mansion." Verde said absently picking at a spot on his lab coat.

"What if we all don't agree on it and get lost?" Ryohei asked.

"That would be very bad since you probably won't know the terrine and you'll have a really excruciating headache so it'll be impossible to move after you pass out. Make sure it's in view of the mansion at least." Verde said bored.

"I'll be coming with Shimon so you'll be on your own for the first 24 hours. Try not to fight much." Reborn said pointedly at Hibari and Mukuro.

"Hn." Was all he got in reply from Hibari, Mukuro just laughed creepily.

"I'll make sure Mukuro-sama behaves." Chrome said shyly, but with authority.

"Make sure you do." Gokudera grumbled.

"Agree on where you're going already because I will send you to the past whether you want to or not." Verde threatened on edge, since he too, was worried about Tsuna. Tsuna had built up a good relationship with all the ex-Arcobaleno over the years. They all liked him so when he disappeared they all worried for him.

"Fine. How about the boulder that makes the property line for the east wing. It's closest to the infirmary and will make it easier for some one to find us since the gardens are also near there." Gokudera supplied. Everyone agreed that it was a great idea.

"Alright? Everyone agree where to go?" Verde asked, standing behind the machine.

"Yes." Everybody chorused.

Verde pulled the lever that would activate the machine. He yelled over the noise, "You'll feel peculiar in your stomach so try not to throw up", which made everyone nervous.

The feeling was indeed peculiar though. It felt like your stomach was trying to suck itself inside of it, so the guardians did have a time trying not to throw up. Much less think of where they wanted to land.

When they landed, it was indeed next to the boulder that divided the property line. One by one, the Vongola guardians landed next to each other, each feeling like their heads would split in two. Luckily, watching through a window, a certain Cloud guardian notified the rest to tend to them seeing the likeliness of their looks to everyone, when he saw them pass out.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick during the week so it was hard for me to work on it. But here it is now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alaude was slightly surprised when he saw the people appear out of no where. He just quietly called the staff to pick them up and picked up Hibari for interrogation.

When all of them were put in a holding cell, just in case, and Alaude made sure that his look alike was in his "interrogation" room, there was a meeting among the guardians to decide what to do with them.

"Why not have all of us take care of them?" The rain guardian, Asari suggested.

"No", G, Alaude, and Daemon chorused.

"I think it's a great idea to the EXTREME!" Knuckles yelled.

_I bet his look alike will go deaf by the time he's finished with him. _Everyone thought.

A maid rushed in saying that one of the children had woken up. Alaude looking for an excuse to leave asked the maid which child. She said the one in his "interrogation" room.

"Good", Alaude said curtly hiding his pleasure that he could vent his anger regarding his boss' disappearance.

Quick steps clacked smartly on the door outside of the room Hibari was being held in, to his obvious distaste.

The door opened revealing somebody looking almost exactly like himself walked into the room. Both eyes widened slightly as the only show of surprise. Both stared each other down in a silent battle of thoughts.

"Hn, I see that we have successfully made it to the past." Hibari muttered breaking the silence.

"What do you mean made it to the past?" Alaude said in an equally quite voice.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Herbivore."

"I don't think of myself as an Herbivore. I think I'm more of a carnivore to be precise." Alaude muse. "But what I came here for was to interrogate you so answer my questions and we can do this the easy way. Don't answer my questions and we'll do this the hard way."

"I have no desires to answer any questions until everyone else has spoken to their respectful guardians." Hibari said defiantly.

"I see. Then I guess we'll just have to wait to see how long you last." Alaude turned around and walked out of the room.

Closing the door with a clack, Alaude turns to see Asari leaning against the wall, waiting patiently.

"What is it?" Alaude snaps.

"We found out from one of the other kids that there is reason behind their sudden appearance. All of them have awoken by now. They all have the same story too. I think that they have no reason to lie."

"What does this story their all supposedly saying?"

"That they came from the 10th generation Vongola and are searching for their boss who has been kidnapped by the same people who took Giotto."

"Shall I arrest them for spreading lies?"

"No, I don't think that they are lying. We can never know until we put them together. They also speak Japanese and Italian for the record."

"I want to talk to them with the person I have in the cell. Please gather them together so we can speak to them." Alaude turned away from Asari and walked down the hall, looking for the other first generation guardians.

"Well, that's about it, as far as I've been told." As Yamamoto finished briefing, the 1st generation about what had happened so far to Vongola.

(**AN: Chrome is afraid of Daemon Spade but she tries to hide it in front of everyone but Mukuro and Tsuna know that she's still scared of him)**

After a few minutes of silence, there was a slight in take of breath as the 10th generation waited for their predecessors to say something. Everyone said something but they all agreed.

"That's surprising." Muttered Knuckles in a rare show of seriousness.

"Very", Asari agreed, his smile showing through as some what strained.

"It kind of makes sense though, if you think about it." G muttered.

"Nufufufu, what a strange story indeed." Daemon said creepily.

"For once I agree with you Daemon Spade", Alaude agreed.

All the guardians let out a collective sigh when they heard that everyone agreed.

"If we're done with this little meeting I will be taking my leave." Alaude said before anyone could say anything.

"Well, that was eventful", Yamamoto said turning to G. "How long were all of us asleep?"

"I don't know….About a couple hour's maybe?" G said turning to Asari with a questioning look.

"Why do you ask?" Asari said curiously.

"Our friends will be coming in 19 hours. But with Reborn it will most likely be earlier since he wants to get Tsuna back as soon as possible." Chrome answered the swords man in her small voice hiding a little behind Mukuro.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Our friends, or rather the tenth generation guardians of Shimon, are coming because their boss got kidnapped and we have a feeling that the kidnappings are all related. So we devised a plan to help everyone and getting our bosses back. Then we find out that Primo got kidnapped too, so now we can all work together to get our bosses back." Gokudera explained.

"I see looks like we have quite the dilemma here around our bosses." Asari said thinking.

"We don't expect you to help but it would be much appreciated." Chrome said still behind Mukuro.

"We will help. I have a feeling that our bosses got kidnapped for a reason. Do you know the family?" G asked calmly.

"Yes, it's the Nastra family. They just got re-established from joining our forces in our time. They took Tsuna while everyone else was on a mission and he was the only guardian in the mansion. His tutor was just arriving. He was too far away to help, so he didn't get there until it was too late." Gokudera explained.

"How did they get re-established? It's not possible. They have no boss and are being watched by us so that would make it impossible for Nastra to get a new boss."

"Because when Nono was boss, near the end of his rein, he let the Nastra's off of that parole because he thought that they deserved a chance after all these years. Tsuna signed them to join Vongola when he became Decimo a few years afterwards." Mukuro said with a sigh. "We tried to tell him not to but he was stubborn and said that they were given a bad reputation and that since we're such a big family we can help them out getting started again."

"He wouldn't hear any of it and signed him to Vongola regardless of what they did. He kept saying that it was a new generation and that they could have changed since the assassination attempt." Yamamoto sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Alaude strode into the room them, surprising most of the occupants. "More people have come. I'm guessing they're your companions." Was all he said before leaving.

* * *

**I'm thinking that I'm going to upload it once a week, so that might be what happens. Please review and I don't mind constructive criticism, so please just tell me what you think.  
Thanks to all the people who have favourited and reviewed already. Hopefully I'll be doing this story for a while.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Shimon landed, all they felt was the splitting headache. They clutched their heads and groaned with Reborn and Adelheid were the only ones that didn't pass out right away. They looked up to see people towards their group.

"Looks like they expected us." Reborn grunted. His body, which is now something of a 12 year old, finally going limp, as he couldn't hold out much longer.

"About time", Adelheid mumbled when she too passed out and only Gokudera heard her.

Once the Shimon family and Reborn were resting in the infirmary all they could do was wait for someone to wake up.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, G and Asari all paced outside the door as they waited for news of their friends. Knuckles and Ryohei were working on relieving the headache enough to let them wake up. Hibari and Mukuro went off to fight with Chrome trailing along behind them, Alaude and Daemon doing the same.

It took quite a while for Knuckles and Ryohei to come out. When they did, they said that only Reborn had awoken but he was having trouble concentrating. They would have to wait a while until they gave the okay to talk to him.

Reborn awoke to see a look a-like to Ryohei standing over him. He groaned as he tried to move his head to get a better view of the man.

"I see you're awake." Ryohei said as he strolled up to the bed.

"Why would I not? I've had worse then this. I'm the worlds greatest Hitman." Reborn grunted.

"Oh of course, I'm one of the ones who have to deal with your injuries." Ryohei retorted. He picked up Reborns' fedora from the bedside table and placed it on Reborns' head. "Here's your hat."

Knuckles quietly watched the exchange between the two in the background. Ryohei suddenly turned to him and smiled.

"This is Reborn. He's the worlds greatest Hitman in our time. He's also a former Arcobaleno."

"If he's a former Arcobaleno then why is he not dead?" Knuckles asked hesitantly.

"My student lifted the curse and made it so that no one else would ever have to bear the curse again. He lifted for all of us Arcobaleno and that's why they all want to help him in his time." Reborn eye's only showed one emotion, pride.

"You must be like his father figure then?" Knuckles asked Reborn.

"I'm sure that's what he thinks of me, also that I'm a sadistic tutor bent on making his life hell."

"I see. Well, I'll go tell everyone that you're awake. I'm guessing that you want to talk to them."

"No, give me half an hour. I want everyone awake when they come in."

"Okay. I'll make sure that everyone doesn't come in." Ryohei said as he started to leave.

"Make sure that the Arcobaleno don't come either. It'll be troublesome if they see me like this."

"You never told us about the rest of them coming. Wouldn't it be bad?"

"No, there's Vongola and then there's Byakuran. He'll be looking over things. Plus Gokudera made all the arrangements. It's fine really. They'll be the ones coming in 24 hours. Maybe." Reborn smirked as he flicked his fedora down; hiding his eyes and the sadistic gleam they held.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now leave, I'm tired."

It was a quiet day in the Vongola mansion. Everyone was off doing their own thing and waiting for the Shimon and Reborn awake. They were also tense that the former Arcobaleno would be coming soon.

It was when it was about 7:30 were they finally able to talk to Reborn.

Everyone had woken up and were comfortable with talking.

"Well, Gokudera I expect that you're going to tell everyone what you did just before we left the future". Reborn had stated as soon as the guardians assembled.

"It said not to say anything though." Gokudera said calmly.

"I was the one who wrote that and now I'm telling you to tell everyone." Reborn sated his irritation slowing in the slightest.

Gokudera visibly paled at that. Reborn angry was never a good sign.

"Fine", He muttered. "Before we left I was asked by Reborn to gather all the Arcobaleno and tell them what happened to Tsuna. After they were up to date, they were obviously upset. I told them to go ahead of us to gather Intel when they made it to the past. That way when they _do _get back to us we'll be ready to go and be able to get some training done."

"Why would we train if the target's Nastra?" G challenged.

"Because, they were able to take all our bosses. We don't know whom we're going against. They were under raps until a couple years ago and then once Tsuna signed them to join Vongola again they were able to move without anyone following their every move. They could most likely plan and gain loyal followers who would betray Vongola and not give away who hired them when needed to. They could train their next boss like crazy, taking advantage of their freedom." Gokudera said his eyes narrowed.

No one argued with him after that. Asari cleared his throat and said into the mounting awkward silence, "Why don't we figure out what we're going to do about the training?"

"I think that everyone should train with who has the same types of flames. Of course Shimon would be joining in too." Adelheid suggested.

"Yes, we'll be doing that." Reborn stated leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Tsuna, Enma, and Giotto had nothing to do. Everyday was the same pretty much. After about a week, something happened.

It was a quiet morning. Nothing happened during the week so there was no news coming in. Tsuna and Giotto's Hyper Intuition was going haywire telling them that something was going to happen. All they could do was waiting for something to happen. And happen it did.

There was scuffling and a couple bangs before they deceased. _Thump. Thump!_ Was all that was heard as footsteps came closer to the locked door.

Everybody in the room tensed, getting ready for a fight. When somebody did walk in it was one of the bosses of Nastra trusted underling.

The guy walks up to them and pulls a gun on Tsuna. He says; "Obey me or he gets a bullet to the head". The bosses didn't argue.

They were marched through the building. Once they walked for quite a while, they were blind folded and gagged. They were thrown into a back of a carriage type thing. It started to move and it wasn't until two hours later were they taken out and walking again. This time it was within a forest that they were walking. Tsuna, Enma, and Giotto, being the clumsy people they are, kept falling not knowing where they were going, being blindfolded and all.

"We're here." Somebody mumbled behind them, shoving them forward into a cold and dank room. Their blindfolds and gags were removed and the door was slammed behind them and locked.

"What was that about?" Enma mumbled.

"I think the Arcobaleno found us." Tsuna answered going to sit against the farthest wall.

"What?" Giotto and Enma asked at the same time.

"It's a given that the Arcobaleno aren't going to sit around if I'm taken. Since I lifted their curse, they keep me under raps a lot because I'm like one of their own. But I'm actually their boss" Tsuna mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean that you lifted their curse?" Giotto asked confused.

"I was one of the ones to stop the curse of the Arcobaleno. No one will ever again bare that curse again thanks to the help that was put into the battle of theRainbow. Talbot-jiisan built a container in our time that contains the pacifiers and the 8th elemental flame. Bermuda is the only one to master it so he's going to contain it for eternity. He swore he would and so now the pacifiers won't have to be given to sacrifices to keep the balance. Everyone helped a lot but the Arcobaleno say that I was the biggest help." Tsuna shrugged. "They treat me like a little brother. But Reborn is my tutor from hell." Reborn sneezed at this part.

"Can't argue with that." Enma said, causing Giotto to become even more confused. Seeing Giotto's confused eyes Tsuna decided to explain.

"When I was thirteen, Reborn came to me when he was still cursed, he told me I was going to become Decimo of the strongest mafia family. I refused and that's how he started tutoring me to become a mafia boss. It's been about 7 years since he came and he still says that he's my Spartan tutor from hell.

"The Arcobaleno got their curse lifted and only one, who was partially cursed, got her form back. The others grow like any normal infant. But the lightning Arcobaleno made something to help them grow twice as fast. They all look about 12 now. Once they reach their original age they'll just grow normally again."

"I think I get it." Giotto said.

"You'll meet them soon enough. Reborn is probably with Enma-kun's guardians and mine. He'll over see the training until the Arcobaleno get back to him on what they found. Then Reborn will come and try to find some clues to where we went. So all in all we'll probably be moving around a lot." Tsuna listed off. Enma groaned when Tsuna mentioned his guardians.

_I'm so dead. _Enma thought while he shivered out of fear. Tsuna thought the same thing.

* * *

**Well since Tsuna's birthday is next week I was thinking of doing a birthday fic for 1827. I'm not sure if I should so I need some feed back from other people**

**Please let me know your opinion on my new chapter too!**


	6. Special cahpter 1827

**Chapter 6 **

**One shot of 1827 since they're my favourite couple in KHR. This is also my first time writing this kind of thing so I know it's not going to be that good. **

Tsuna sat in his office, dozing in his chair. He had spent the last 4 hours strait doing paperwork. He thought he deserved a break. He also reasoned that since it was his birthday that he should at least enjoy some of it.

He sat at his desk with his head resting on his chest, arms crossed, snoring slightly.

Hibari walked down the hall to his boss and lover's office to deliver a report in his recent mission. He walked in to see Tsuna dozing instead of working.

Hibari and Tsuna have been dating for two years after they graduated high school. The guardians know about their relationship and respect their lifestyle. They don't even care now.

Hibari walked up to his lover and started to blow on his face prompting the latter to wake up.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna asked blurry eyed.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you sleeping at your desk when you're supposed to be working? You still have at least another stack of paper work to complete before the next batch arrives." Hibari sighed. He went over and leaned on a clean spot on the desk next to Tsuna.

"Ha-ha. Well, I **was** working; I was, for 4 strait hours. I decided that I deserved a break and that's when you walked in." Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously.

"Well, since you're awake, why aren't you working?"

"Hmph. You're talking to me. And you don't have to watch me, I won't run away." Tsuna puffed his cheeked out childishly. "You think I can't handle this? Kyoya, I'm offended. I'll be fine on my own."

"I don't doubt that, but I also have to make sure you get your work done and I have to give you my report when you're done."

"Of course you'll leave after a while so I won't have to worry." He mumbled quietly enough that Hibari barely heard him.

Hibari pulled on Tsuna's check. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make myself comfortable."

Hibari picked Tsuna up enough for him to slide underneath so that Tsuna sitting on Hibari's lap.

"K-Kyoya!" Tsuna blushed and stuttered.

"Get to work Tsunayoshi, before I get impatient."

"Hiee! I'm working, I'm working!"

They were like that for a few hours, shifting occasionally. After three hours, Tsuna started to nod off again. Hibari pushed Tsuna's head against his shoulder so that he could sleep. Tsuna curled up in the crook of his neck falling to sleep, along with his lover resting his chin on his head.

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi." Hibari muttered before he too fell asleep.


	7. Special R27 birthday fic!

**Chapter 7**

**Special chapter for R27 Shippers. I ship both 1827 and R27 so I decided to do both.**

Tsuna had awoken early that morning. It had been 4 years since the representative battles and he was going to inherit Vongola soon. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had been very grateful to Tsuna as he had thought of how to get them back to their original forms.

Turns out they grow abnormally and can range from growing a day to ten in the matter of hours. So it had only taken a few years to get them to their original ages and forms.

Today he had a meeting wit the ninth boss and Reborn to decide on what to do with two allied families disputed. Him not being officially Decimo yet, had all his strategy meetings with the ninth boss.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, Tsuna got up and did his morning ritual. When he was done he went to the dining room to grab a piece of toast before leaving to the office.

The meeting went on fairly well. They decided that Reborn and Tsuna would go and stop the dispute and come back to report. So Tsuna left to his and Reborns room. He had to pack for the trip since it would most likely take multiple days.

Reborn and Tsuna had started to date around the time he got his original body back. Iemitsu and Nana had been accepting for the most part. Iemitsu being a little put off in not having an adorable daughter in law.

Anyways, they packed and were on the plane to get to Lazio, where the families were having their meeting. On the plane they went over their strategy and slept for they had a feeling they wouldn't be getting that much over the trip for the ride was over 9 hours. Tsuna had a foreboding feeling of the mission, he didn't tell Reborn though because he wrote it off to be nothing.

When they arrived it was past dark. The preparations for a hotel were already made. All they had to do was say the word and they were set. They decided that it would be good to settle things now before it was too late. So they walked in and said who they were. The person at the desk looked like he would have a heart attack when he learned who they were.

They get settled and learn the position of the families and the traps they might have laid out. Going over their strategy took the remainder of the night and by the time they were done the sun had started to rise, casting a pinkish glow throughout the room.

"I think it's about time we get going?" Reborn said getting up and stretching slightly.

"Yes, I think it would be better to get this over with quickly or something bad will happen." Tsuna muttered the last part low enough that Reborn almost missed it.

They left the hotel room and silently went to the car. Telling the driver where to go they sat back and relaxed. The drive was about 3 hours and they had a lot of time to kill. Tsuna had started to nod off by the time they got on the highway.

Reborn shifted slightly next to him enough so that Tsuna was leaning against his chest, his shoulder a pillow. Tsuna quickly fell asleep before he realized what he was using as a pillow. Tsuna slept through the entire drive up to the mansion. Him having to do most of the paper work for Vongola had really taken a toll on him. He was getting less sleep so when ever he was allowed to he slept.

They arrived to a surprising sight. The house was in ruins with obvious shifts in the structure. The outer back wall had chunks missing from it. The windows were barely hanging on, there were bullet holes through the glass making it almost nonexistent.

"Hahhhh. This is going to be tiring." Tsuna sighed when he stepped out of the car. He had woken up when Reborn suddenly got out of the car, leaving him to fall onto the seat.

"Don't let your guard down, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn simply stated as he walked cautiously towards the gate. Gun in hand.

The two men walked towards the door, passing through the gate. They walked into the house. It was eerily quiet. Tsuna had already gone into Hyper Dying will Mode. The sense of foreboding getting worse and worse in the pit of Tsuna's stomach.

They walked up two floors and nothing happened. The floors were a mess of glass with blood caked on the walls. But there were no bodies. No one was fighting, no one was even there! Tsuna and Reborn were getting more and more cautious with each floor being emptier.

There were 4 floors to the mansion in total. By the time the two reached the fourth floor they were on edge with the slightest noise besides the sound of their own footsteps.

A crash could be heard throughout the mansion as the floors down the stairs were destroyed even more. People had come in for back up. Not Vongola's though. that only hastened the footsteps as they tried to find the two bosses.

On the 4th and final floor they found two people waiting quietly in the middle of the room. Tsuna's intuition went off and it ripped through him like wild fire. His head felt like it was going to split. That's when the bullets started.

Tsuna's head hurt too much to do anything really. Reborn had to tackle him to the ground to make him avoid getting hit. Reborn dragged Tsuna behind a wall and covered him. His HDWM running out when his Intuition acted up.

Reborn skillfully shot back. His aim off from shooting around the wall. Tsuna had a fresh wave of pain as he felt uneasiness wash over him. He saw somebody stalk up the nearby stairs. The man leveled out his gun and shot. Tsuna saw this and protected Reborn's back. resulting him getting shot in his shoulder.

Reborn noticed too late to help.

He had a feeling somebody was coming and before he could even react Tsuna had gotten in his way and blocked a bullet. If not for Tsuna, Reborn would have died from a bullet to the heart.

Tsuna coughed as he sagged against Reborn, who had pulled him protectively against his chest. Reborn made quick work of getting rid of the remaining people. Whoever wasn't killed was hurt to badly to move. Reborn was very protective of Tsuna and once he got hurt, Reborn got pissed.

Reborn ran out of the mansion and into the waiting car. The driver had been silently waiting for them to leave the mansion. He wasn't expecting for them to come out with Tsuna injured. The driver took them back to the hotel, where the manager was alerted not to call anyone from the hospital. Tsuna and Reborn were mafiaso, it was only natural.

Reborn ran up the stairs as he walked into the lobby. People stopped to stare at the man carrying another who was covered in blood. The manager was trailing after the two doing damage control. They finally got to their room where Reborn opened the door and ran inside, telling the manager to call Nono and tel him what happened. Placing Tsuna carefully on the bed, he took his shirt off and started cleaning and disinfecting the wound.

Tsuna, who was barely conscious through the whole thing, suddenly reached out and grabbed Reborn's hand. He looked down in surprise. He thought Tsuna was unconscious. Looking into his eyes, Reborn could tell one thing Tsuna was trying to say.

_Don't lose your cool now._

"Fine." Tsuna is always able to get a reaction out of him. It was weird, and it unnerved him a little. With a slight smile Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing slowly.

Being the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn used his Sun Flames to help Tsuna's inujury. It had closed up and was now not bleeding.

Tsuna was still holding Reborns hand throughout the process, so the slight squeeze of thanks was more than enough for Reborn.

"Go to sleep now. You're fine and we'll be going back in two days." Reborn said as he sat down next to Tsuna. "You're going to be sore for a while and I couldn't completely heal the wound. If you move around too much you'll open it again so be careful." Tsuna merely nodded. He was ready to pass out from trying so hard not to fall asleep.

Tsuna had fallen asleep only to wake up from a nightmare two hours later. Tsuna woke up, thrashing around in his sleep. Reborn, deciding to sleep next to Tsuna, woke up from his dozing.

Catching Tsuna's arms, he pinned him to the bed. Tsuna was still dazed and half asleep, so he thrashed even more. Tears started to stream out if his eyes. Reborn had to sit on top of Tsuna, Holding his arms above his head. The brunette just whimpered as he finally woke up fully and noticed how much his shoulder hurt.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think you're trying to do? You're going to open your shoulder again." Reborn said as he loosened his hold on Tsunas' bad arm.

"N-Nightmare. Bad. I was half-asleep and still kind of in the dream when I started thrashing out. Sorry." Tsuna said as he relaxed back into the covers.

"Hahh." Reborn released the breath he had been holding. "Dame-Tsuna, try not to wake me again. You're not going to get killed with me here. Just relax and sleep." Reborn shifted so that Tsuna was snuggled up to his chest and into a hug.

Blushing, Tsuna closed his eyes and drifted off into a safe, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is my one-shot for R27 shippers. I'm not really good at writing Lemon scenes so there won't be very much of that in the future chapters. But it will be hints towards 1827 since I ship them a little more. Next week I'll be doing a normal chapter since I wanted to do one for Tsuna and Reborn's birthday.  
**

**Happy Birthday to Reborn and Tsuna by the way!**

**Please Rate and review and have a good life!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After everyone had rested and recovered from their time skip, everyone started training with his or her descendents/ancestors. It had been two days since this began when the Arcobaleno came back with news.

Lal and Collonello had come ahead of everyone else to round everyone up. When the rest of the Arcobaleno came there were surprised noises coming from the 1st generation, Alaude's eyes just widen in the slightest.

"Yo guys." Yamamoto said into the awkward silence.

"Hello, Takeshi." Fon said politely.

"Why are the Arcobaleno twelve years old? I thought they were supposed to be cursed babies." G asked confused.

"Tsuna found a way to break the curse without killing us or cursing another generation." Reborn said simply as he walked over to Collonello and asked, "What happened."

"We failed, kora. They had just left by the looks of it. We're going to need your help though. We can't track them farther then 2 miles. They just disappear." Collonello explained.

Reborn smirked and flicked his fedora up. "Lead the way. Yamamoto, Hibari, Adelheid, and Knuckles. You come with us while the rest stay behind." Reborn followed Lal and Collonello, leaving the rest to scramble after them.

The Arcobaleno split up with Skull, Fon, Yuni, Verde helping out around Vongola HQ. The rest would go with Reborn and assist in getting the bosses back. Which means Reborn, Lal Mirch, Collonello, and Mammon.

So, Lal and Collonello led the way and stopped in front of a towering mansion. It looked like there had been a fight recently with scorch marks here and there on the grass.

"This is the last place we saw them. We walked out of the forest and everyone came and attacked. It was completely by surprise, so we had no way of getting into the mansion. We did see them walk Tsuna through the back and load him into a cart." Lal explained.

"Hm…" Was all Reborn said as he walked forward. He stooped and picked up a leaf, making a weird noise in the back of his throat. He stood back up and walked towards the group.

"The Lady bugs say that there were some men going to a mansion. Its 5 miles west from here. The reason you lost them was because they started going north then they veered off course and went west instead." Reborn explained.

"What?!" Lal gasped. She thought of Tsuna as a little brother and hated when he got hurt.

"Yes, I know. They said that the one who screamed was a brunette."

"No time to waste then is there?" Mammon said, while he too was silently fuming.

Stealthily, they crept under Mammon's illusions towards the mansion.

With the three mafia don's, they were indeed getting questioned on Vongola secrets. Whenever they asked a question, they wouldn't get an answer though.

They went one at a time for questioning. This had been happening since they stepped foot in the mansion. They took the dons in turns. It was Tsuna's by now and it was the worst by far from how Tsuna was always sarcastic. He also wouldn't stop answering in Japanese. Everyone who questioned Tsuna was lost their patience with him.

"Okay, one more time. You're father is Sawada Iemitsu. He's also the boss of CEDEF and your mother is Sawada Nana?" The first one asked again. They wanted to get personal answers so that he could hurt their family and leak the information to other families.

"I don't know why not ask her? Oh wait, that might be a little hard." Tsuna smirked up at the man. Tsuna was currently hand cuffed to a radiator. His head was bleeding a little from a kick sent his way from another smart ass retort. Primo and Enma were watching from a window installed trough to the other room.

At the smart remark, the third man in the room snapped and kicked Tsuna upside the head. He repeatedly kicked him until he was satisfied, no one stopping him.

"We don't want smart ass answers." The third man yelled.

"To bad for you then. Don't expect to get answers from me." Tsuna smiled sweetly up at him, causing the men to snap at him again.

The men grumbled as Tsuna's small frame was racked with coughs. They had repeatedly kicked him and they didn't stop until they heard Tsuna coughing, dribbles of blood falling from his mouth.

"Let's go. He's not going to give anything up." The first one mumbled to his companions. They all gave consent as they filed out, not even bothering to take him off of the radiator. He had soon passed out from pain. His head would not stop pounding, his hyper-intuition going haywire. Giotto was experiencing the same thing.

He was about to about pass out when he heard a commotion outside of the room. It sounded like a scuffle, then someone barged through the door. Tsuna's eyes were so unfocused all he saw was a raven haired man crouch down next to him. Then he was gone, Tsuna couldn't keep his eyes open anymore so he missed what happened.

* * *

Hibari along with Reborn, Lal, Colonnello, Mammon, Adelheid, and Knuckles (In case you forgot) were under the cover of Mammon's illusions so they could infiltrate the base. They were seen as staff to the house and nobody batted an eye. They had reached the interrogation room when they heard sounds of people coming out. Stopping, they waited and heard somewhat of what the men talking were saying.

"I say we just kill him. We're never going to get him to say anything. We can just find another vessel. We could go into the future even more and get the future heir of Vongola." The first man said.

"No, it has to be Tsuna because there are **not **going to be heirs. Don't you know that he's gay?" The second one said.

"What? No, but science is getting close. Sooner or later they're going to get that scientist to invent something to make one of them get pregnant." The third man said.

The first two snorted. Then they walked out right as Mammon was dispelling the illusions.

Hibari, being Hibari, got pissed, punching the men out cold. The group looked around nervously, knowing how defensive Hibari was about Tsuna. Hibari walked in and saw Tsuna's eyes flutter trying to stay awake.

Hibari walked over quickly and stooped next to Tsuna. The brunette had just fallen over, prompting Hibari to catch him. But people came in and made Hibari start fighting to protect the herbivore.

Reborn had brought the weapons for Enma, Giotto, and Tsuna with him since he felt they would need them. Giotto and Enma did need them because they were freed by Adelheid who had stopped fighting to rescue joining the fray, Giotto and Enma easily whipped the attackers out.

The group filed in to a livid Hibari and an empty room.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked cautiously. He knew how Hibari was about Tsuna and didn't want the backlash.

"They took him, they told me that they sold him." Hibari spit out through his teeth.

"They leave a note or anything?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, while I was fighting they took him. They then proceeded to tell me what they're going to do to him once they get him to an underground auction." Hibari was steadily releasing a deadlier and deadlier aura around him as he talked.

"That's not good. We need to figure out what auction they're going to take him too and fast. There are auctions everywhere. We stop as much as we can but there are still some that sneak past us." Giotto started pacing as he talked, nervous for his descendant.

"We have to take care of you two first before we do anything." Knuckles said pointing to Enma and Giotto.

* * *

**For what I said about Reborn and the lady bug, it says on the wiki that Reborn can talk to certain bugs and he has underlings that are bugs. I'm just going off the wiki but I don't know.**

**I might not update next week because school keeps hounding me with projects and it's annoying because I don't know how to do it most of the time. So yeah, I'll upload this and depending on school I might or might not update it next week.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. I keep meaning to say this but Lambo isn't here because he never came with the other guardians. He's still in Japan and he's 10 at the moment. He's probably in grade 5 but I'm not sure. But the thing is, is that he's not here and Lampo is most likely going to be on a mission and hs no idea what's going on with his boss. I can't stand writing about him. SO that's all I wanted to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When everyone got back to the Vongola HQ the two dons were taken strait to the hospital wing and check out. When they were done, they had to sleep so everyone else had to wait for the news on what happened.

In the mean while, the four groups held a conference and talked over what to do. They were discussing whether they should go to the auction or not when Hibari snapped.

He silently glared at everyone who suggested it. (G, Knuckles, Shitt P., Adelheid, and Aoba) The first generation thought that this was weird and looked at each other questionably.

After about an hour restlessly talking, they concluded that Hibari, Reborn, Fon, Asari, and Chrome would go to that auction before the regulated time and try to find Tsuna. They agreed that the underground auction would be most likely the one happening in two days time. In the mean time they would train with their descendent/ancestor so they would be able to be even better when they went to go get Tsuna.

After waiting two days, they went to the spot of the auction they think Tsuna's involved in. They stalked through the door, their faces misted to look different thanks to Chrome.

They sat down and waited for it to begin. They had been waiting for 30 minutes when the door clanged shut and locked. There a mist seeping through the cracks in the door. They suddenly noticed that they were the only ones in the room. How they didn't notice was a mystery to them.

Cursing slightly, Hibari stood up and got into a fighting stance, everyone else following suit.

"My, my. Quite defensive aren't we?" A man said from the shadows. He was one of the men who had talked about killing of Tsuna.

"I agree. It would be a shame if something were to…happen to your precious boss." Another one came out of the shadows holding someone by ropes. The man was the second one to talk about Tsuna like a piece of garbage needing to be taken out. You could see how bad Hibari wanted to hurt these guys.

"Tsk, tsk, Hibari-kun. Would you really want someone to hurt your precious Tsuna?" Pulling the ropes, the body tied to them was revealed to the group. It was Tsuna and that's what made everybody in the room pale. Hibari's hand twitched in irritation.

Tsuna was deathly pale with blood dribbling from his head. He was wheezing a little. He looked like he was having hard time breathing. Tsuna was tied with his hands behind his back. Tsuna blearily looked up and gasped as he saw Hibari.

"N-no." Tsuna whimpered in fear. Tsuna didn't know why they were here but he didn't want anything to happen to them. Hibari just smiled the smile he only uses for Tsuna. Hibari was trying really hard not to jump at Tsuna and hold him.

"Shut up." The man holding the rope kicked Tsuna's head for effect. Tsuna groaned and passed out from the kick, it was too hard. Tsuna's shoulders sagged and his head dropped, spilling more blood onto the already splattered floor.

"Well, I think this has turned rather productive. Why don't you just give Tsuna to us and we'll be on our way!" Fon said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his anger. Reborn and Chrome on the other hand were steadily getting more and more pissed. If you manage to get Chrome angry, you don't want to be near her for the next week, Reborn was the same thing.

Reborn and Chrome were leaking out killer intent dark enough to make the two men think twice about this. "Why don't you give boss back to us and we can go back the way we came without any brain damage done to you." Chrome said, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I think you should do what Chrome says. Once she's angry, there's no stopping her." Reborn said calmly despite his rage.

"Ha, in your dreams. We need him and we're going to take him. I just wanted to make sure you said your goodbyes." The first man laughed at the proposal.

laughed at the proposal.

"Well, I guess you're never going to think strait again." Chrome said darkly, yet smiled sweetly.

"Oh, really?" Said the second man, yanking on the rope to fix his position better.

"Yes, really." Asari said speaking up. He didn't know the boy but he had a feeling that if they were to hurt that boy then something horrible would happen.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to skip the good byes and get strait to the explanations."

"What do you mean?" Hibari snapped.

"Well, what we're going to with Tsuna. That explanation, unless you don't want to hear it…" The man holding Tsuna trailed off. He smirked as he caught sight of Hibari's sharp gaze. "Well, I think you should know then.

We're going to use Tsuna to resurrect our deceased boss. We'll be using his blood to create the soul, his bloodline, since he came from the strongest Vongola boss' blood line, which makes him valuable. He also has a strong will. He won't give in easily if it's for bad intentions. That's what makes him a perfect vessel for our boss to come back in. Don't you agree?"

You could see the room getting darker when the man finished speaking. "What's your name?" Fon finally spit out.

"Luciano, why do you want to know?" The man holding the rope said. Fon simply smiled. He turned to the other man in the room. "And yours?" He asked.

"Abrianna." Asari, Reborn, and Fon snorted. "Why do you want to know?"

"So when you die we at least know your name. Its common curtseys to do that." Fon smiled wider finally snapping.

"Hey now. That's not something you should say to us. We still have the upper hand here. We still have your boss." Abrianna was finally showing a little fear.

"Yeah, at least we aren't named Abrianna though." Hibari muttered. Leaning close to Chrome, he whispered into her ear. Nodding, Chrome grabbed her trident out of thin air and hit it off of the of fire exploded from the ground, casting an ominous glow onto Chrome.

"Give Boss back and we can settle this quietly without further harm." Chrome said ominously as she too snapped.

"I agree with the young lady. We should all just calm down and you need to give Tsuna back to us since he is Vongloa's tenth boss." Asari smiling wickedly.

Luciano and Abrianna glanced at each other nervously and nodded. They had had a mental agreement on what to do next.

Shocking the group, the two men were enveloped in indigo flames and they disappeared leaving Tsuna behind. Hibari was the first one to snap out of it. Hibari ran to Tsuna and held him close, taking his pulse. It was weak but still there. Then it died all together.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Hibari quickly made sure of his suspicions. He was right there was no pulse. Hibari rubbed a hand over his face and closed Tsuna's eyes.

Everyone silently came up behind Hibari. They saw what Hibari did and Chrome started to cry a little.

Reborn flicked his fedora down to hide the pain in his eyes, and you visibly see the dark aura melting out of the room. Asari shuddered slightly. He may not have known Tsuna but even he felt loathing towards Nastra now.

Hibari silently picked Tsuna's body up bridal style and walked to the door. Everyone followed and the door was open for the group. They walked back silently to the HQ and went their separate ways. Hibari walked with Tsuna still in his arms and went to his room.

Hibari laid Tsuna down on his bed and then proceeded to pace the room, his hand twitching slightly. Hibari really loved Tsuna; he was so upset that he couldn't save his cute little herbivore. A single tear fell out of his usual emotionless eyes.

A soft knock on the door sent Hibari glaring again and muttered a come in. It was Reborn and Asari. They walked in and shut the door. Turning to face the two, Hibari crossed his arms and glared.

"We think that we should take him to the morgue. He shouldn't be here in your room while you're mourning." Asari stated quietly.

"I understand that. I didn't know where he should be put so I took him with me. Do what you please." Hibari said stiffly as he brushed past them, walking towards the door.

"But we want to say this" Reborn flicked his fedora down. "Don't randomly go out seeking revenge. Wait for a group. We'll definitely get them back tenfold."

"I wouldn't do a thing as herbivorous as that. But Tsuna left a note in his pocket. He's trying to tell me something and I don't think it's a good idea to move the body just yet." Hibari walked out of the room then trying to find somewhere quiet to work.

* * *

**So there's another chapter. Sorry if I gave anybody a heart attack. **

**:D So yeah, review if you have any questions so far and I'll see you next week guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hibari worked the rest of the day to decode the note he found. It was in Japanese but the note was written in numbers.

A long time ago, when Tsuna and Hibari started dating, Hibari came up with a way for them to talk freely using notes. They made a code that involved the English alphabet. Since both could speak it fluently for a mission, it was never a problem.

The way it worked was that every number was in Japanese and the number would correspond with a letter in the alphabet. It worked and only Reborn could figure it out.

Tsuna did this in the note he left for Hibari. He knew that Nastra would try and fake his death. Tsuna wrote a note when he found out what they were going to do.

_So Tsuna wasn't dead. _Hibari thought in relief. Reborn had been walking down the corridor and saw Hibari walk out of the room he was working in.

"Find any thing out?" Reborn asked as he came up beside Hibari.

"Yes, Tsuna knows what's going to happen to him. He says he's not dead and that they just faked his death." Hibari said, visibly relieved at the fact.

"I'll tell everyone else. The body is an illusion made real. It's the same type as the glove Mukuro has from Verde." Reborn walked off as he left Hiabri to his thoughts.

The Arcobaleno and 10th generation guardians were in quite low spirits when they learned about Tsuna. That is until Reborn told them what Hibari found out in the note. The mood in the HQ could be seen everywhere, now all they had to do was get to where Tsuna was.

Nastra had rented a boat for two days before the full moon. They need the full moon to do the ritual and they went to a secluded island off of Sicily called Povegila Island. (If any of you get this reference you'll know what I'm trying to say hopefully)

"It's two days before the next full moon. We need to get out there before Nastra and try to get Tsuna out before they have a chance to do anything to him." Giotto stated as he went into boss mode. All the people from the future had held a meeting with the first generation. They were discussing over what to do about what Hibari found in the note.

"Why not just go for it? We can send some people over and still be okay with the remaining people dividing between attacking Nastra head on and defending Vongola." G listed out the facts.

"It's not the problem of what to do; it's who's going to do what." Lal said as she crossed her arms.

"It's obvious that Hibari goes with the group to Povegilla. SO that's one." Gokudera said.

"Well, how about all the 10th gen. Vongola goes to Povegilla, while the Arcobaleno goes to destroy the Nastra. The 1st gen. can defend HQ with Shimon in case Nastra sends people to attack." Reborn said, flicking his fedora down.

"That's sounds like a reasonable plan. But why not split up everyone up so there diversity. Everyone obviously wants to help Tsuna but we should spread it out so it's not just his guardians." Asari stated.

"How about Ancestors and descendants go together, then Shimon and the Arcobaleno split up with going over to destroy Nastra?" Fon asked.

"That works." Everyone agreed.

So everyone was split up as followed: Hibari, Alaude, Gokudera and G, Giotto, and Asari and Yamamoto would go to Povegila and rescue Tsuna. Chrome, Mukuro and Daemon will stay with Fon and Reborn to defend HQ. Shimon and the remaining Arcobaleno will take down the Nastra at their base of operations that Lal and Colonnello found.

Hibari stood impatiently at the bow of the ship looking out onto the spec that is known as PovegillaIsland. They had left early that morning so they could arrive well before nightfall. It was more than half a day's travel by boat so Hibari was growing quite impatient as he was just sitting there on a boat.

Giotto was just as impatient. He had come to love Tsuna as a brother he never had. But Giotto knew not to say anything yet as his intuition was saying something bad would happen if he did.

He walk up to the starboard side of the deck to see Hibari staring blankly at the skyline. Giotto decided to talk awhile with Hibari as he was restless.

"Hello, Hibari." Giotto said politely as he came to stand beside him.

"Hello." Was the curt reply.

"I hear that you and my descendent are lovers. Is that true?"

"Is that a problem?"

A smile was playing at the corners of the boss' mouth. "No, I just wanted to make sure it was true. Just remember that you'll get hell if you make him cry."

"And are **you **threatening me?"

"No, just reminding you of the obvious."

"It's painfully obvious how much everybody likes Tsunayoshi. He's hard not to like."

"That's good to hear. Is Tsuna good to you?"

"He's good to everybody. He doesn't like anybody to be left out like him."

"What do you mean by that?"

A long sigh escaped from Hibari's lips. God he hated talking. "When he was 13 he started training to be a mafia boss. Before that, he was nicknamed Dame-Tsuna by his classmates because he failed at everything in school. So he was always an outcast and bullied. He was always nice to everybody though. When Reborn came he slowly became better in school, when he graduated he became Decimo. He is a great boss and he'll sign anyone that has good ideals into our alliances. No matter what their background he won't hesitate to let them join into Vongola."

"I knew he reminded me of myself. But don't get so restless over not being able to do anything. You'll be there for him soon enough." Giotto turned and walked back down the stairs to lie in his chambers he shared with his guardians.

"Hmph, foolish herbivore."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I just realized that Poveglia island won't work that well since I have uncovered some information saying that there was a village there in 1608. I set the story in 1608 and I just found out that Poveglia island won't work. I won't change it though because it works and I really like the history of the island. That's all I wanted to say so I just thought I would let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tsuna was not dead. He was knocked unconscious by the mist flames as Nastra took him switched locations. Nastra faked Tsuna's death to throw Vongola off their trail. It worked until Hibari figured it out.

Nastra was headed to Poveglia island since it was private and nobody went there. They got there around midnight. The next day there would be a full moon and that's when Tsuna would be sacrificed to bring back their boss. Tsuna didn't expect for his guardians to come. He pretty much anticipated his death with impatience. He was mostly doing nothing inside of his cabin on the ship.

Tsuna was annoyed at the fact that he could do nothing. He was tied up most of the time so his shoulders and wrist had started to seize up. He couldn't really move and when he did move it was to use the bathroom or have his rope removed so he could move his arms about.

This cycle went on for a week. Tsuna was cranky by the way he was treated. Yeah he was going to resurrect Nasta's deceased boos, he should at least get a little respect for it. Apparently not though.

He was treated like garbage and he do nothing because his gloves and ring were safely tucked away with Hibari. He had no means of fighting back at his captors. He had many bruises on his body and he didn't want any more thank you very much.

When the full moon finally arrived, there was a scramble around the island as the Nastra prepared the ritual. Tsuna was fed a lot of his favourite foods that day. He knew what was happening and was too sick about it to know that he wasn't going to be saved.

Oh how wrong you are Tsuna.

Giotto and Hibari were going to infiltrate the grounds of Poveglia island and go to the heart of the island. The man they captured at the place Tsuna was supposedly 'dead' revealed the entire plan. Mukuro and Daemon were able to make his mind snap enough that he would even spill what blood type he was.

So, Giotto and Hibari would fight off the forces set to guard the door to the rituals room. It was going to take place in the middle of the island. At the heart was were the boss was buried at. Hibari was going get Tsuna and Giotto with the back up of Asari covering him so he wouldn't get hurt in the middle of fighting.

G and Gokudera would take out any stragglers lurking around waiting for an opening, while Alaude will make sure nobody comes or leaves the island. It was a fool proof plan and at midnight they moved out to fulfill it.

* * *

Nastra hauled Tsuna roughly through the island and to the heart. (This was at 11 and Giotto and Hibari hadn't moved out yet.) Tsuna was thrust through a door and then locked inside with 5 others. This was now 11:30. The ritual had to start at exactly midnight or else it won't work. They had half an hours wait.

There was a huge commotion outside the room. A guard ran inside the room and spoke in an undertone to Luciano. The guard looked disheveled and nervous. Luciano nodded grimly before he killed the guard in cold blood. "Useless." He muttered. It was midnight now.

"Get on with the ritual. It's midnight and we have little time to waste." Luciano spoke to the room. "There are intruders in the island here fro him and we need to get on with this if we want to be strong again." There was a chorus of agreement throughout the room.

Someone cut Tsuna's arms loose and sat him in the middle of the room. Somebody slit a line in both of Tsuna's palms. Blood dribbled on the floor, resulting in a purplish glow throughout the room. There were victorious whoops from the inhabitants. They started to chant in a language that was foreign to Tsuna.

They joined hands and the brunette was forced into Hyper-Dying Will Mode. The sky flames made the glow brighter and more red. This was not a good sign, Tsuna was still bleeding and he slowly felt himself losing consciousness. His sky flames being sucked up by the light. He was still bleeding onto the floor and he really felt like sleeping.

There was a tremendous crash as somebody flew into the room and hit the opposite wall. A pissed off Hibari and a more controlled but still as upset Giotto stood behind him. Tsuna collapsed then and curled in on himself as if in pain. He stayed like that and all was silent. Luciano smiled when he looked at Tsuna's small form.

"It's started and you're too late." Luciano wasn't smiling when he was knocked out by Hibari. Everyone else in the room was already knocked out with Giotto checking their pulse. Luciano was the last to be bitten to death. Tsuna was wheezing now, he slowly lost his colour and clutched his bleeding hands to his chest.

Hibari cautiously approached him and pulled him into a sitting position. Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the middle of the room and leaned him against the wall. Tsuna's breathing was slowing down and not coming as fast or as frequent as before.

"Tsunayoshi, can you hear me?" Hibari called out to him.

There was a soft groan that tuned into a cough and then stopped all together. There was no breath coming from the small brunette. Hibari growled softly as he noticed this. He didn't want to see his lover die in front of him again. That's not going to happen.

Tsuna gasped and let out a huge gasp as he opened his eyes. His eyes were tinted with red. Tsuna looked at the people in front of him in fear. "N-no. Run away from me" Tsuna said weakly.

"No, I don't take orders from you." Hibari said tersely. Giotto bit back a laugh.

"P-Please. I'm not safe. The boss' spirits is inside of me. It's weak but it's still there and I don't know how strong it is. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"How weak do you think I am? You're not going to be possessed because we most likely interrupted at the most important part."

"He's there. He's trying...to take over." Tsuna gasped in pain. "It's really hard to resist him but it can done. It's when I go to sleep...is when he's going to take over." Tsuna collapsed forward, prompting Hibari to catch him.

"Tsuna, a way to get someone who's possessed you to use someone you love deeply. If you kiss them, it'll dispel the possession and you'll be back to normal." Giotto spoke up from his spot next to Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed deeply, it was an embarrassing method. That blush helped him gain a little more control. "B-but, how would that even b-be possible. You're being possessed and yet if you kiss somebody you'll be okay?" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"It's either that, or I beat you until he comes out of you." Hibari said with a smirk.

"T-there's no need to go that far. Haha." Giotto said nervously. "I'll be outside of the door. Make sure nobody wakes up before everybody else comes." He walked out closing the door securely behind him.

Tsuna fidgeted nervously, Hibari was never one to be forced to do something. "You don't h-have to do-" Tsuna was cut off when lips were pressed against his.

Hibari snaked his arms around the brunettes waist and pulled him closer. Tsuna relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. The brunette's eyes steadily lost their red hue. Giotto was right and Tsuna soon collapsed into Hibari's arms. The Skylark smiled softly down at him and picked him up bridal style.

* * *

**Sorry about the update being a day late. I just wanted to let you know that I fixed some errors I found while reading my story over again. So I fixed the grammar a bit and the spelling. **

**I don't have much to say here but thanks to all the reviews, the followers, and the favourites I have gotten for this story and my other stories. I have a bunch of test to do from the report cards going in so I won't update my other stories if I decide to study, on the off chance I do.**

**So I will see you next time. Good night/day to you all!**

**-Gate**


End file.
